deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update November 22nd 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on November 22nd 2012. News 'General' *'deviantART muro Brushes Are Now Free' deviantART muro, dA's cutting edge in-browser drawing tool, offers a variety of different brushes for use in creating digital paintings. In the past, dA offered some brushes for free, and others as part of premium brush packs. We're happy to announce that from today onward, we're offering all brushes for free. *Text Brush in deviantART muro (Beta Testers) dA? launched a new tool to Beta Testers that allows to paint words onto your canvas in deviantART muro! *'A New deviantID ' Over the course of the next few days, dA will be moving forward and transferring everyone on site over to the new deviantID widget. This widget, originally launched to beta testers in 2011 and made available to deviants early on in 2012, is designed to help deviants present themselves as artists or art appreciators, while also making it easy for other deviants to find common interests. The deviantID widget lets you display information about yourself, your interests, and an image of what you feel represents you, all from one sleek box on your page!? *'New deviantART Twitter? Accounts' 'Last week we added two new accounts to our network of automated Twitter accounts. We added @deviantARTdd, which tweets Daily Deviations and @dA_journals, which tweets popular Journals. Get daily inspirational artwork delivered straight to your Twitter feed! Even when you're away from deviantART, you can stay inspired while keeping a pulse on the deviantART community. These accounts were created to give deviantART members more exposure by increasing traffic and visibility to audiences outside of the deviantART community. They tweet recently popular deviations in a given category. If the artist has a Twitter account, their Twitter username will be included in the tweet, giving the artist's Twitter account extra exposure. Twitter usernames are pulled from the Twitter Widget on your profile. Premium Members , if you haven't already installed it, you may want to do this. Bugs fixes 'General *When in one's own Gallery or Favourites, the pencil menus on thumbnails were missing scrollbars for deviants using the Safari browser with Mountain Lion . *When purchasing Fine Art Prints, the shipping method selector was briefly unavailable. *Selecting a friend from the Note sharing tool would load that deviant's page instead of putting their username into the "To:" field. *There was an issue encountered in Firefox where some drop down menus on Profile pages wouldn't open. *Purchasing a Premium Membership for yourself and another deviant in the same transaction would display an incorrect total price. *A small number of Film submissions had failed transcoding, and were stuck in a "processing" state. *Some Forum notification messages could not be removed from the Message Center. *Phantom Message Center messages affecting some senior members were removed. *The "Add This Widget" command on Profile and Group pages was briefly broken. *There were some scrolling issues on deviation pages in Safari . *There was an error replying to Notes if a previously typed note hadn't been sent. *Ads on Profile pages would display strangely in some browsers when a menu in the topbar was opened. *On the mobile site, deviation pages were preloading larger images too aggressively, resulting in slower loading times. 'deviantART muro ' *There was an unusual issue encountered when a deviant exited from muro without making any marks. *When launched from Sta.sh Writer , images would be zoomed out to a large degree. *The horizontal flip tool stopped working in dA muro. *In Chrome , the functioning tool would sometimes get stuck as the eraser tool, even when a pen or brush was selected. 'Sta.sh ' *A green background was appearing in Sta.sh. *The layout of thumbs when inside of a stack was broken. *Uploads to Sta.sh wouldn't appear in Internet Explorer until after refreshing the page. *When logged out and leaving a comment on a Sta.sh item, the login modal layout was broken. *In Firefox , portions of the upload button were not clickable. *Switching from Scraps and back to Scraps in the category selector wouldn't work properly. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *A large amount of thumbnails would load in the Writer sidebar upon opening Writer, which would affect display performance. *When editing an image from Sta.sh Writer in deviantART muro, error messages were unclear. *Embedded deviations didn't respect mature content settings. *The "link" option in the toolbar didn't auto-focus the cursor on text input after opening it. *Error messages when saving drafts were unclear. *Dragging emoticons from the Writer sidebar failed in Firefox . *Empty space was appearing at the bottom of the skin sidebar in Firefox . *The "switch to image" option on deviantART muro redraw deviations didn't work. *Deviation images would not always scale proportionately. *Some HTML tags were breaking when an entry was edited. *For Sta.sh Comments, the "Add Media" tabs in the Writer sidebar would display unevenly. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012